Tu es la mort (tu es ma vie)
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: "La existencia es frágil e inclemente, el hombre es torpe e inocente, un breve ente en lo perenne."
Me hice hombre una noche de repente,
tenía yo diez años cuando a mi padre le nació la muerte.  
Frente al yerto cuerpo inerte  
pude ver que la existencia es frágil e inclemente,  
el hombre es torpe e inocente,  
un breve ente en lo perenne.

(Rafael Lechowski, Cantar y Coser)

A través de la ventana de su habitación Grantaire podía ver cómo el aire embestía ferozmente contra las ramas de los árboles, cómo estos, quizá en un intento de huída, agitaban sus ramas intentando echar a volar.

A él también le habría gustado huir.

Alejarse de sus padres, de las cuatro paredes que con cada segundo que pasaba parecían cernirse más y más sobre él, robándole el oxígeno.

Aquella misma mañana había intentando que su madre le creyese enfermo para no ir a la escuela y en ese preciso instante hubiera deseado no haber vuelto nunca a casa.

Escondió la cara entre las palmas de sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

Tenía miedo.

Su padre siempre había sido frío y distante, malhumorado y demasiado exigente. Algunas veces, cuando le regañaba por haber hecho algo mal, incluso había deseado que desapareciese; muchas otras veces le había mirado y con la cabezonería que caracteriza a los niños, había pensado que no le quería. Aun así no quería que muriese.

Oyó cómo alguien entraba en su habitación y, con orgullo infantil, se secó la cara. "Tu padre está muy enfermo" había sido lo último que le había dicho su madre, segundos antes de mandarle a su cuarto. Ahora no quería mirarla por si venía con malas noticias que, en el fondo sabía, sería el único motivo por el que se separaría del lecho de su esposo.

En lugar de su madre, cuando levantó la vista se encontró de frente a un niño rubio que le miraba con fijeza.

Sintió una sensación muy extraña al mirarle: como si estuviese desnudo y pudiese verle por completo, incluyendo su alma.

Apartó la vista, avergonzado, pero volvió a mirarle con cierto enfado cuando se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación.

—¿Quién eres? —Parecía unos años menor que él, era estúpido sentirse amenazado, y tan solo deducía que era un chico porque no había visto a ninguna niña con el pelo tan corto. De nuevo se sintió estúpido por tener miedo de alguien con un aspecto tan frágil y femenino y continuó con su interrogatorio—. ¿Por qué estás en mi casa? ¿Te has perdido?

Por lo menos se sentía un poco aliviado por la aparente tranquilidad del intruso, los niños de su escuela se habrían reído de él de verle llorar.

—La puerta estaba abierta —respondió con total serenidad, ignorando el resto de preguntas.

A Grantaire le enfadó un poco que no pareciese intimidado. Era pequeño y estaba en una casa que no era la suya, él en su lugar habría tenido miedo.

—¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí? —Quizá así, haciéndole creer que tenía intenciones de chivarse, le vería temblar.

Una pequeña arruga se dibujó entre las cejas del niño. Por fin una reacción. Negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

—Y los tuyos tampoco pueden saberlo.

Estaba a punto de espetarle que una miniatura como él no tenía derecho a mandarle estando en su casa, pero entonces recordó que en la situación en la que se encontraban sus padres no le harían caso de ninguna manera y cambió de idea para no quedar en ridículo.

—Dices eso porque sabes que no puedes estar aquí —dijo, levantándose en un intento de parecer más imponente.

—Este es el único lugar en el que debo estar —le respondió, con expresión de claro enfado, sentándose de brazos cruzados como si intentase indicarle que no se movería de allí.

Era testarudo y Grantaire no sabía si eso le agradaba o si le molestaba aún más. Se sentó de nuevo, si iban a discutir durante mucho tiempo por lo menos estaría cómodo.

—¿Y por qué tienes que estar aquí, listo? Madre va a tener pronto otro niño y no quiero aún más renacuajos como tú.

Aquello le molestó visiblemente, porque hinchó los mofletes y miró al suelo.

—No soy un renacuajo —murmuró, ignorando de nuevo su pregunta.

—Sí lo eres —respondió de inmediato Grantaire, dispuesto a hacerle enfadar—, y como no me digas qué haces aquí les diré a mis padres que una niña muy pequeña se ha perdido y está en mi habitación.

Por un momento, y a juzgar por su gento, creyó que estaba a punto de gritarle, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y emitió una especie de bufido.

—Estoy esperando.

Grantaire le miró con estupor. Creía que estaría escapando de sus padres por un castigo inmerecido, resguardándose del frío o, a juzgar por su edad, escondiéndose de algo que le había asustado ¿Pero esperando?

—¿A qué? —Esperó pacientemente una respuesta, pero su acompañante se limitó a mirarle con fijeza. Reformuló su pregunta—. ¿Para qué esperas?

El niño resopló, pero por lo menos se dignó a hablar.

—No te lo voy a decir.

—Pues dime tu nombre —No le dejó tiempo para replicar—, o me chivo.

—Enjolras —masculló secamente, molesto, y Grantaire supo que no le sonsacaría ni una palabra más.

Se tumbó en su cama, dándole la espalda y se entretuvo mirando por la ventana, dispuesto a ignorarle, pues realmente no quería delatarle. Su presencia le había distraído, pero mientras veía cómo la oscura noche ganaba una batalla contra el día, recordó, ayudado por la falta de luz, lo aciago que había sido el día. Comenzó a llorar, sin importarle que no estuviese solo, y la calma que le invadió cuando ya no le quedaban más lágrimas le ayudó a dormir.

Enjolras se había marchado cuando despertó.

Su padre también.

* * *

Nunca le había gustado su destino, mas siempre se había resignado a él debido a que, por mucho que quisiera, nunca podría cambiarlo.

Sin embargo, desde su niñez, había querido pensar que era la única persona con un destino inexorable, que el resto de la humanidad era libre y que el ser humano tenía el don de vagar sin necesidad de seguir un camino pautado, sin cadenas.

Pronto descubrió que no era así, que los seres humanos encadenaban a sus semejantes, jugando a ser dioses. Y debido al egoísmo ajeno le había sido encomendado presenciar las desgracias más absolutas y las agonías más duraderas.

Hubo un tiempo en el que perdió toda su fe por la humanidad, hubo un tiempo en el que deseó vivir eternamente para presenciar la destrucción del hombre, al que había creído malo por naturaleza, pero los círculos revolucionarios que ahora frecuentaba le habían hecho cambiar de parecer.

Cuando miraba sus compañeros (trabajadores y estudiantes, algunos de los que les habían intentado robar el futuro y otros con un futuro espléndido por delante) sentía una calidez extraña inundarle el pecho. Ellos, a los que su padre llamaba despectivamente "defensores de todas las causas perdidas", le habían inculcado una fe ciega en el hombre y le habían enseñado a querer y a confiar en sus hermanos.

Sabía bien que no viviría para verlo y sin embargo creía fervientemente en el futuro. Creía en la igualdad, en la justicia y, por encima de todo, en la fraternidad; y le hubiese gustado convertir a todo el mundo en creyente de esa religión.

Sin embargo, en los últimos años también había aprendido que era imposible hacer creer a aquellos hombres que, hundidos en la miseria y sin poder moverse, habían visto a la esperanza huir cruelmente de ellos.

—Lo único en lo que deberíais creer —había dicho Grantaire una vez— es en la igualdad de la muerte, ese es vuestro fatal y único destino y tan solo os la encontrareis a ella cómo fiel portadora de la justicia —hablaba con convicción, pero no con regocijo. Sus palabras estaban teñidas de la tristeza que caracteriza a todo aquello que es real y, cuando no un profundo enfado, Enjolras sentía lástima al escucharle—. Os van a matar y yo estaré aquí para verlo. Creéis que tan solo jugáis a un juego de pillar, pues hace unos días aún erais niños inocentes, pero os digo con total sinceridad que si es un juego no tenéis opción de ganar —Bebía un trago de cuando en cuando, como si quisiera olvidar lo que había dicho hacía tan sólo unos segundos. Tenía razón: era sincero, pero no quería serlo—. Enjolras —pronunciaba su nombre con la melancolía de un creyente que se sabe abandonado por su Dios, y a la vez con una dulzura inconmensurable—, tú que tienes el frescor de la nieve en la piel, el tinte de las flores de primavera en las mejillas y el fulgor de las estrellas brillando en tus ojos. Tú, defensor y viva imagen de lo vivo, no deberías permitir que esos oscuros pensamientos suicidas obnubilasen tu razón. Dices luchar por el bienestar de tus semejantes, pero la mayor desgracia que le puede acontecer a la humanidad es perder tu hermosura. No dejes que la vida de otro se anteponga la tuya. Escúchame, nadie es capaz de vivir si se apaga el Sol.

En esos momentos Enjolras, absorto en sus deberes, tendía al ignorarle; pero en ese instante, habiendo terminado su trabajo y hallándose prácticamente solos, al amparo de la noche que los observaba con sus miles de ojos a través de la ventana, se aproximó con paso firme y se sentó frente a él.

—¿De dónde nace esa imposibilidad de creer, Grantaire? ¿No te resultaría más llevadero tener esperanzas, no has pensado que eso podría eliminar la amargura de tu vida? —Le echó una mirada desaprobatoria a la botella que Grantaire tenía entre las manos, ahora algo temblorosas.

Tragó saliva. Enjolras nunca había entendido su comportamiento y eso le frustraba, nunca había tenido problema con no entender las ciencias, pero por algún motivo que también se escapaba a su conocimiento, sentía que con Grantaire no debería rendirse hasta que lo consiguiera. No se daría por vencido hasta entender por qué era grosero e irritantemente sarcástico con todo el mundo y sin embargo parecía empequeñecer y quedarse cohibido a su lado.

—Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo —Enjolras frunció el ceño, ese tipo de comentarios le molestaban de sobremanera y quizá por eso mismo lo decía, para que se marchase—, y demasiado privilegiado también. No has sufrido y lo entiendo, ¿quién querría hacer sufrir a una criatura tan extraordinaria como tú? Mas debes entender que los simples mortales no gozamos de la suerte de los dioses. Debes entender que la humanidad está en manos de un destino aciago y que, si al respirar mis pulmones se llenasen de ese veneno llamado esperanza, no podría soportar el dolor de la realidad.

—No lo entiendo —respondió Enjolras de inmediato, su rostro contraído en una mueca a medio camino entre la molestia y el desconcierto—, dices aceptar el horror de la realidad. Dices, mirándome con la compasión del que es más sabio, que ese es el motivo de tu falta de esperanza y sin embargo, sustituyes el cuerpo y la sangre de aquellos que huyen de la realidad refugiándose en lo divino por el opio y el vino, tu pan de cada día, que emborronan la realidad y la sustituyen por brillantes quimeras que nada valen.

Grantaire soltó una carcajada carente de humor que no hizo más que molestar a Enjolras.

—Mis vicios no me ciegan más que a ti tu amada revolución. Lo que nos diferencia es que, más allá de la embriaguez, yo distingo y comprendo la realidad y por eso mismo soy miserable. Por eso desprecio la vida, porque la mía no tiene más valor que la andrajosa chaqueta de Lesgle. Tú, en cambio, crees que puedes prescindir de ella en pos de ser un mesías salvador. Me gustaría poder hacerte entrar en razón y que comprendieses que tu vida es una excepción en este mundo —Hizo ademán de acariciarle la mejilla, pero Enjolras se había apartado antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarle—. Si mueres habremos perdido un ángel.

—Márchate —le ordenó Enjolras, con la respiración agitada, probablemente por el enfado. En cuando le vio ir, cayó derrotado sobre la mesa.

Grantaire era un descerebrado y un ignorante. Le ponía enfermo y aceleraba sus pulsaciones. Hablaba de él como si fuera uno de esos seres mitológicos de los que tanto sabía. Decía que la vida no valía la pena y que sin embargo la suya era diferente. Quizá lo mejor hubiese sido dejar que le tocara para que viera cuán equivocado estaba.

Era una suerte que no le recordase, aunque a veces pensaba que todo sería más fácil si no hubiese olvidado los detalles del sombrío día de la muerte de su padre.

Él no había sido capaz de olvidarlo. Nunca podría olvidar cada una de las muertes que había presenciado.

Ya apenas recordaba cómo era ser normal.

Sin embargo, tenía recuerdos vagos de aquel día en el que una mujer, a la que más tarde su padre había reconocido como una de sus antiguas empleadas, decidió maldecirle por desgracias que ningún niño de tan corta edad podría haber cometido.

Desde aquel día sus padres se habían negado a tocarle y, tras varios accidentes con el personal de la casa, le alejaron de ellos todo lo que les fue posible.

Era la muerte, comprendió tras un cúmulo de desgracias, era dañino, aquello a lo que todos temían. Desde el comienzo de su vida había sido el final de las de los demás.

En un principio intentó evitar la compañía de sus semejantes, a los que creía la causa de todos sus males.

Más tarde, cuando sumido en la soledad no encontró motivos para seguir viviendo, comprendió que, pese a que estaba privado del contacto físico, no lo estaba de la compañía de los otros.

A base de miradas de advertencia y movimientos bruscos había dado a entender a todo aquel que se le había acercado que disfrutaba preservando su espacio personal.

Cuando le vio por segunda vez, supo que con Grantaire sería difícil. Su desprecio por la vida y la dulzura que tenían sus ojos cuando le miraba le fascinaban y le asustaban a la vez. Desde el principio le había sabido irremediablemente atraído por él. Desde el principio había reprimido la curiosidad que le provocaba en pos de no hacerle daño.

Sus palabras dolían y en ocasiones le enfadaba.

Alababa la existencia de Enjolras por encima del resto tan solo porque no era conocedor de sus crímenes. A menudo se preguntaba cómo de diferente sería su situación de recordar su primer encuentro.

A menudo se descubría deseando que no lo recordase nunca.

Cierto era que le frustraba su existencia, pero no quería acabar con ella, a pesar del sufrimiento que le provocaba.

Frente a él debía mantenerse frío aunque sus manos ardiesen en deseos de tocarle. A veces pensaba en ellos como los polos opuestos que tanto fascinaban a Joly y cuando más lo pensaba, más frustrado y temeroso se sentía.

"Olvídale, no te perdonarías acabar con él" se decía constantemente y, haciendo gala de una fuerza de voluntad impresionante, siempre lo conseguía.

Al menos hasta el último momento.

Por primera vez en muchos años, cercado por fusiles y viendo cómo Grantaire iba a su encuentro, no tuvo miedo.

Supo que era su momento, el de los dos.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando le pidió su permiso, mas no puedo evitar sonreírle y, ya sin temor, pues ambos estaban acabados, le estrechó la mano.

En una milésima de segundo quiso explicárselo todo con una mirada, quiso pedirle perdón y quiso darle las gracias.

"Soy la muerte", pensó, mirándole a los ojos con infinita dulzura, "he venido a morir para que Francia viva."


End file.
